The Red Rose
by Silver Moon1
Summary: This is just the first chapter. With me, the first chapter is usually not as gripping as the rest as the story. It's also quite short, for me. It's about a young French girl (guess who?!?) & the hero of the revolution (Only this time he's called Red Hawk)


  
This is based on a story called 'Sign of the Hawk.'   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I wish I did! I also don't own  
Sign of the Hawk. I don't even want to own that, although it is   
reasonably well-written.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It happened in France, during the revolution. Citizens, crazed by their  
suffering and anger, rebelled against the French aristocrats. It was a   
sad and troubled time, and many innocent men lost their lives.   
  
Our story takes place by the barricade surrounding the walls of Paris.  
A long, straggling queue of vehicles, coaches, and pedestrians had   
lined up to get inside. Only a few, though, were worth any attention.  
One of these was a young girl, her cloak wrapped tightly around her.   
As she was called up to the barrier, she shivered. The movement was so   
slight not one person noticed it, or so she thought. Swallowing her   
fear, she walked forward with her head held high. This, however, earned  
her a look of deep suspicion from the guard.  
  
She handed him her papers, which he examined with great care. Finally,  
he nodded, and she greatfully slipped past.  
  
"I thank you, m'sieur." she said quietly. At this the man became more   
suspicious than ever. He halted Serena, for such was her name, and   
brought her 'round to face him, his hand gripping her wrist painfully.  
  
"In these times, *citizen*," and he laid careful stress on the word.   
"there *are* no m'sieurs, nor fine mesdames, for that matter. We are   
all citizens, and equals, as you should know."  
  
Realising her mistake, Serena hastily tried to cover it up. "Forgive   
me, good patriot. In the small village from which I came, the new  
order of things is still new to us."  
  
Although he was still suspicious, he had no evidence against her, and  
so the guard reluctantly released Serena's wrist. Without looking back,  
she ran, away from the frightening glares and unfriendly faces, away   
from the angry guard, away from the only home she had ever known.   
  
She could not run forever, however, and soon she found herself panting  
for breath. Not knowing which direction to take, she decided to ask a  
passing salesman for help.   
  
"Excuse me, citizen." this time she was careful to use the right term.   
Having caught his attention, she continued. "I was hoping you could   
direct me to the house of a friend of mine. I do not think it is very  
far from this very place."  
  
The man smiled kindly at her. "If it is, I'll be able to help you for   
sure. I've lived around here all my life." his tone was not that of a   
common peasant. "What might be this man's name?"  
  
Looking around, Serena decided to take a chance. "He is known," she   
said with a simple pride, "He is known as Sir Andrew."   
  
At this, the salesman looked around in fear, but sighed in relief when   
he saw that no-one had heard. Inwardly, sorrow filled his heart, for   
rumors were that by the end of the day, this great man would no longer   
live. He was an aristocrat, and the public would not suffer him to   
stay.  
  
"I'm sorry, lass. I daren't help you. I will point out the direction,  
though." and he held up his arm. Pointing, he said: "It's over there,  
behind the church." Then, with a flick of the whip in his other hand,   
his horse shot off, leaving Serena fealing even more frightened then  
before. There was something strange in his manner . . .  
  
But there was no time to think of such things now. Quickly, she walked  
towards the place where she would surely find her kind guardian.  
  
When she did arrive, a horrible sight met her wide blue eyes. There   
was the estate, just the same as it had been all those long years ago,  
apart from one fact. Flames licked one side, slowly spreading across   
to the other. It was enough to make you weep. Indeed, hot tears of   
anger and regret poured down Serena's cheeks. Unfortunately for her,   
they were noticed.  
  
"Why cry, good citizen?" one middle-aged woman, wearing an old brown   
dress with many tears, cried out to her. "All loyal patriots should   
rejoice, for today an accoursed aristocrat has met his downfall. Come,  
be merry! Dance, sing, play!" and she jerked the frightened girl   
towards her.   
  
In doing so, Serena's cloak fell from her shoulders, revealing a rich   
blue gown with gold trimmings. Suspicious murmors arose from the crowd.  
The same woman who had called out to her now spoke again. "Now, how did  
*you* come come across such finery? Unless you're an aristocrat . . ."  
and she trailed off. The crowd, however had heard enough. Angry jeers  
replaced the friendly shouts, and many of them wanted her dead.  
  
"I say, kill her!" one said, and was met by nods of agreement. Feeling  
he was well supported, the man continued. "Death to the aristocrats!"   
similar cries were echoed all 'round. This however was not enough.   
"I'll take her down to the gaol. Then, let her rot, for all I care!"   
when his idea was replied to by cheers, he stepped forward and grabbed  
her. He was about to lead her off, when . . .  
  
"Wait!" a command rang out, clear and cold. "I have a much surer way  
of dealing with her."   
  
Serena turned to look at him. Her face lit up in recognition. This was   
the same man who had looked at her so queerly in the queue! He was very  
frightening close up, and she was sure he was going to do something   
awful. She was surprised to hear murmors of respect ripple through the  
surrounding patriots.  
  
"Red Hawk! It's Red Hawk!" one excited youngster exclaimed. Another,   
older man muttered to his wife:  
  
"He's the one who lead the attack at St James' Square!"  
  
This so-called 'Red Hawk' must have had very good hearing, however, for   
though the man spoke in a very low tone, he caught the statement, and  
replied to it.  
  
"Aye," he said, "that was a job well done. Many of those accursed   
aristocrats met their maker then." and he laughed. Serena shivered. It  
was not a pleasant sound.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" asked a woman dressed in black. At  
this, Red Hawk smiled even more. Although she was, by this time,   
convinced he was crazy, Serena couldn't help reflecting on how   
handsome he was. But all these thoughts were banished from her mind as  
she heard his reply.  
  
"I'm just taking her to meet a friend of mine." he said, then his   
voice turned harsh. "La Guillotine!" at this, laughter broke out among  
the crowd. His expression then changed to one of seriousness. "I'll   
escort her. You," and he gestured at the people forming a circle around  
them. "You stay here. In all the excitement you have, no doubt,   
forgotten the reason you are here. Our good friend Sir Andrew has   
passed away, leaving all his valuable belongings with no-one to take   
care of them. They had better be snatched up quickly, or else they'll   
burn." he turned away, leaving the peasants eager to follow his advice.  
Scooping Serena up in his arms, he strode away.   
  
As soon as they were out of sight, however, he gently put her down, his  
cold eyes softening to an expressive midnight blue. When he spoke, it   
was in fluent French, but Serena could just make out a hint of an   
English accent.  
  
"Forgive me, madmoiselle." he said, "I am sorry to have had to take   
such drastic actions, but I simply had to rescue you from that crowd."  
  
Regaining her senses quickly, Serena spoke. "No apollogies are needed,  
m'sieur, and if they were, it should be I saying so to you, causing   
such trouble, as I did."  
  
At this, he smiled at her, in a way which made her think her heart   
would surely melt. Trying to make maintain a calm exterior, she smiled  
sweetly back at him, waiting for his reply. It came after a moment of   
silence, for it took him quite a while to recover after the sight of   
her grin. It made her look vulnerable, in need of protection. It made   
her look beautiful.  
  
"Please feel no such obligation. I was glad to be of assistance.   
Perhaps, some other time, you can tell me how you got to be in such a   
mess in the first place? Right now, though, we have many other things   
to attend to. We must hurry." Abruptly, he strode away, so quickly she   
had to run to keep up. Truly, she couldn't make him out at all. One   
minute he was sweet, caring. The next, he was practically running   
away from her! Shaking her head, she put all her concentration into   
catching up. She failed miserably. Seeing her discomfort, he smiled,   
and slowed down, much to her relief.   
  
After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. It was a small   
shop, over which hung a sign. It read: 'Mother Faruhata's Convenient  
Store.' Ignoring her questioning glances, Red Hawk strode towards the   
door. Looking around quickly, he made certain they were alone before   
knocking three times.   
  
Serena heard footsteps coming towards them, accompanied by a low   
grumbling. The door was flung open, revealing an elderly-looking woman  
dressed almost entirely in grey. She gazed up at Red Hawk in surprise,  
then her hard features softened. "Why, it's you, sir! I wasn't   
expecting visitors at such a late hour! And I see you have brought a   
friend."   
  
Her kind eyes looked over at Serena in sympathy, though the girl knew   
not why. Mother Faruhata then drew the young man away, and, speaking in  
such a low voice he had to srain to hear, said: "Is she the one . . ."  
Trailing off, she looked up at him, her eyes expressing the question  
better than words ever could. Sadly, he nodded.   
  
Greatly perplexed at this silent conversation, Serena cleared her   
throat expectantly. They quickly turned their attention towards her,   
and she smiled shyly. The sight was enough to take anyone's breath  
away; she looked like an angel. As her rescuer seemed to notice . . .   
  
Seeing the amused look on the late Sir Andrew's mother, she turned to   
Red Hawk, her eyes pleading for understanding. He, however, could do   
nothing but stare, a pass-time she, it seemed, would like to copy,   
though she was blushing terribly.  
  
Widow Faruhata sighed blissfully. She always had loved a good romance.  
Although . . . It wasn't very pleasant being ignored, and the two   
youngsters seemed oblivious to anyone but themselves. They were lost in  
their own little world, a place where only they existed. Like a pair  
of magnets, each seemed drawn towards the other.   
  
Just as their lips were about to meet, a cough abruptly brought them   
out of their trance. They turned to see a slightly annoyed old woman  
tapping her foot on the cold stone floor. Blushing one again, Serena   
looked away, very much relieved when her rescuer turned towards his   
friend. She was, however, slightly annoyed when they once again began   
their quiet conversation. Quickly crushing the urge to turn and listen,  
she slipped to the ground. Soon, the trauma of her recent experiences,   
as well as common exhaustion, caught up with her, and slowly her eyes   
began to close. Just a few seconds later, Serena was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, there's chapter one! What did ya think? Please let me know; I need  
all the suggestions, comments, even flames I can get. And PLEASE email!  
I get so bored! 


End file.
